A Beginning of Sorts
by Lunyhime95
Summary: AU Fairy Tailes-verse. The path which all had stemmed from. The meeting of The Little Devil and The Fairy Queen, as they begin to decipher tales as old as time.
1. A Prologue To All

A/N: Waha! All that thinking and procrastination should pay off right about now

YO~! I am really stuck in a Fandom Fase... I have all these Fairy Tail fics lined up in my head...THEY ARE OVERTAKING EVERYTHING! KYAAA! FREAKIN' KYAAAA'S EVERYWHERE! Love the new season though, and can't wait for the rest of the arcs to begin...

**Disclaimer**: Ha...Hahaha...WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA~! Baka...Would I be on here if I owned Fairy Tail!? No, I would be drawing up Natsu and Lucy's Super Awesome kiss scene! And then troll all of you by making it a dream, because GODDAMMIT TROLLSHIMA! (shakes fist while muttering dark curses) I wouldn't troll all of you so badly...wait...shit, I'm just as bad...

Fairy Tails AU, The Prologue

* * *

A Beginning of Sorts

You walk down the cobble-lined street, filled with vendors and stall managers of all kinds, their wares and trinkets out for all to see. You see it all, but none can really see you. Not that you're invisible, no...more like, not important enough to be noticed really. You brush your ebony black bangs out of your face, and push forward on the street, looking out at all the wonders that are displayed. It makes you smile almost, then you remember that none of it matters, and the edges of your mouth are down-turned once more.

You are glad to have escaped the confines of the orphanage for today, though. It was absolutely stifling, hard to breath with the house mum breathing down your neck. The other children run around and play within the stone walls of the cold juevenile prison, some waiting for the day somebody came to take them home, others just trying to exist

But then, what's that? Out of the corner of your eye, you spot something, movement of some kind. You turn, looking for that flash of something that stood out to you. But there's nothing once again, and you turn back once again, dejection obvious. Then something catches your eyes again, and this time you actually see it. Or you think you do, because you're not really sure if this is real or if you're just seeing things. You kind of hope it is real. The longer you stare at it, the more you begin to think that it is real and- _is that a fairy!?_

You really can't believe it. So you continue to stare at it, watching it flit about the gem master's stall, highly interested in the glittery rocks. Until it sees you. And it doesn't just see you, it's looking directly at because you're looking at it, but feels like it's looking at you and more. Like into your soul looking... it feels very disturbing...

It's small, pixie-like, like it could fit into the palm of your hand. She looks like a girl, so it must be a she, right? Well, she's glowing bright white, with some kind of blue undertone that makes her look...pretty? Her wings are visible, even from across the street, and they're lined with a peculiarly interesting pattern, like a butterfly's. The strangest thing though, is that the fairy has a tail. How strange!

She smiles at you, zipping closer, right up to your face in fact, and you can see her face now. her eyes are slanty and have the most prettiest shade of green you've ever seen. She beckons you to follow, and streaks off down the street, a barely visible trail of glitter falling after her. You're still standing there, wondering what happened when she comes flying back, an annoyed expression on her little face as she calls to you once more, she wants you to follow, and you comply.

She's leading you through the labyrinth that is the towns market street, everything blurring by into a mix of color and sound. No one pays mind to her, mostly because they probably can't see her, and they do the same for you, and for once you're glad they can't see you. You're also glad for the glitter trails she leaves, otherwise you'd have lost her by now. It's when she finally stops in front of a small tent and you almost crash into her petite frame that you realize that you've been holding your breath since you followed her.

She signals for you to wait, and disappears into the tent. You do wait for a bit before deciding to peek through the opening of the tent flaps. The sight before you shocks you, and you feel a rush of emotions come at you, trying to make sense of the situation. Fear is one of them, wonder is another. The one you settle for is awestruck fascination, because it really is amazing. A girl with long, wavy pale tresses down to her ankles is standing in the tent, shimmering strands of magic, you realize, wrapping her body up, glowing brighter and brighter until she's become something else, a wizened old woman.

The old woman sighs before sitting in a creaky rocking chair, her bones creaking themselves, and looks at you. Her eyes are a very vivid, memorable shade of green. Understanding hits you, and then she speaks,

_Hello, young one...did you by any chance...see?_

You feel afraid, and as you start to tremble she gives a quiet rumble of laughter and says,

_You did see, didn't you? It is alright, I am not angry, so do not be frightened...Would you tell me your name, young one?_

You stare at her for a while, just wanting to make sure that she isn't upset at you, before you give her your name,"...It's...Zeref...," you've become shy now, averting your gaze because somehow the floor has become a bit more interesting than the disguised fairy. You feel your cheeks warm up a little, though you're not quite sure why. She chuckles at you again, and you can hear her real voice mix with that of the old woman's. She speaks again,

_Zeref-chan...that sounds nice to my ears...but how did you come across such a depressing name?_

It shocks you a little that she knows what your name means. You have to swallow past a heavy lump in your throat so you can answer,"I'm...I don't really know...it was what I had when I came to the orphanage...," you feel little comfort speaking about it, because of the bad things it's brought you, and it reminds you that you need to go back soon, or else the house mum will be upset, which usually resulted in a beating. You speak up again,"It...it means '_death_'...doesn't it?"

_Hmm...It does...and yet, it also means life._

You look at her confused, and she sees this,

_Life and death are forever connected in a circle, going all around, nonstop...For every death, a life is given anew, and for every life, death is exchanged._

Her words hit you, and you feel a bit more comfortable than you were a moment ago. The fairy continues in her guise,

_But let us move on from such morbid topics...life and death aren't something children should dwell on. You should be thinking about all the fun we can have, because fun is something that seems to make everything laugh._

Her smile is heartwarming, and her image begins to shimmer, shifting back into that of the girl with the long, wavy and flaxen hair.

_I'll let you see me, because I like you, you're a good human boy! I haven't had a good human friend in a long time...but we'll get along okay, won't we Zeref-chan?_

You nod vigorously, and a happy sort of feeling wells up in your chest, because you've never had someone declare themselves your friend before.

_Really? I'm glad...alright! Let me tell you my name...uh, wait...I'm sorry, I've had a lot of human names over time, and I can't remember which one is...which..._

She begins to twirl a bit, wondering out loud what to tell you, while you wonder how old she is-

_Ah! You can call me...Mavis! Like the bird! Someone gave me that name a long time ago, they were a really good friend of mine...but they're gone now..._

Her smile turns sad, and her bright eyes cloud over, before she shakes her head and looks back at you,

_Hey, Zeref-chan? Do you like stories? Like Fairy Tales?_

Mavis asks, and you wonder, do you? You've never really heard a good one, mostly because the house mum at he orphanage likes everything silent by the time its lights out. You give her a slight shrug, and she smiles again,

_Would you like to hear one?_

Her eyes are twinkling, the green hue so vivid to your eyes. You give your answer in the form of the biggest smile you've ever felt on your face. But then, the smile falls, as you happen to catch a glance outside, and it appears that the sun is beginning to set.

_...You have to go back don't you?_

Your face is downcast, honest sadness etching its way into your expression, the light happiness gone. You look at her, the Fairy, and become brave enough to ask,"Can I come back?"

And you hear the chiming of bells, she's laughing.

_Of course!_

And she does the most peculiar thing, there are tendrils of light unfurling from her back; they seem to move on their own, coiling and reaching. She reaches for one, pulling on it until the strand snaps. You're a bit confused about what she's doing, and you comply when Mavis beckons you closer. The string of light is then wrapped around your wrist, and it feels warm and humming, like it's alive.

_I'll give this to you, so you can find your way back! Listen very carefully, Zeref-chan. That's one of my Tailes, you understand? It's very important, so I want you to take good care of it, okay? This one happens to be the bond you and I just made, so I want you to hold it for me, okay?_

The responsibility she gives you weighs heavily, but you nod, understanding the task, and silently vowing not let your first friend down.

_Good! Ara~, I knew I liked you for a reason!_

You feel all warm on your neck and face now, before you say a quick goodbye, full of promise for tomorrow, and proceed to dash out of the tent stall, bolting down the street as quick as your child legs can take you, which is very fast actually.

* * *

As you run back down the cobble stone street, the sunlight just about to fade away, you can't help but look at the bright glowing string around your wrist, wondering if it really is Mavis's tail, and why she wants you to take care of it. But that is all forgotten when you stop in front of the orphanage, the heavy wooden doors seeming ominous, as if something terrible awaits you. But you already know what is there on the other side...

"You're late, brat, where 'ave you been," it was more of a demand than a question,"It be way past a youngster's curfew, git on upstairs before I go about lookin' for the paddle!"

How lucky and relieved you feel, only to be scolded and sent away without a lashing! The house mum must be tired from today...Well, you weren't one to look a gift horse in the face, so you scurry as quickly as you can up the stairs that lead to the dorms. You hope that there's a spot by someone familiar, and that everybody's already asleep. The door creaks as you slowly push it open, the moonlight from the window barely illuminating the room enough for you to see enough, it looks as if almost all the bunks have been taken, so you walk through trying to find an empty one.

When you do find a bed that nobody has already taken, you notice that it's next to a patron with a shock of pink hair, who is also snoring really loudly. You recognize the rumbling of sleep talk, and you try to remember who this is. It is a boy, you're quite sure, because you've never heard a girl snore like that. He's one of the few who are actually kind and friendly to him, and as he searches, he finds another of the few who are also kind, the girl with the long hair that's a really pretty shade of red, and the raven-haired boy who unconsciously strips and is currently sleeping in the buff. You smile a little, glad that some people are nice to you, and glad to have a good thing happen to you today. Your smile is wide as you silently drift off to dreamland, fingering the fairy tail as it glows into the night.

* * *

There's a slight rustling nearby, and it rouses you from the land of dreams, which annoys you just a tad; hey, it was a good dream. Your eyes open up, immediately attacked by the rays of light from the morning sunrise. Squinting, you look for the source of the sound, to find the pink-haired boy up and aloof, sneaking his way over to the raven-haired boy who is spread-eagle in his bunk, still snoring away, completely unaware of the calamity about to befall him. The boy with the pink hair notices that you're awake, puts a finger to his mouth in a shushing manner, grin wide and infectious, and you're actually curious as to what prank he plans to play on his friend this morning. As he gets closer to his sleeping victim, he lets a snort slip out, trying to keep his laughter in as he carefully begins to peel back the covers of the oblivious dreamer. He pulls them back all the way, revealing the boy to have actually slept in the nude, the now exposed skin open to view freely. The pink-haired boy covers his mouth as he shuffles back to his own bunk next to yours.

"Thanks, Zeref! You're super great!" he whispers loudly to you, who just nods, "Gray's gonna be in for it now! The stupid Ice Princess! HA! I just hope Erza doesn't wake up before the old biddy comes in here...," he sounded fearful to you, and with good reason. The redheaded girl, Erza, was well known for her strictness, and unusual punishments for rule breakers, she was better and worse than the head mum at the same time.

You lay you head back down as the pink-haired boy, Natsu, continues to snicker about his prank, the remnant of the dream world as well as light laughter beckoning you back to the void of sleep.

* * *

"Oi, Zeref! Where ya goin'?"

You turn as your name is called, surprised that they interested in what you're doing. You might have started to panic a little bit. You decide to answer back carefully, not sure how to reply, "To town...?"

"What for?"

"Uhhhhmm...," is your intelligible answer, as you try to deter Natsu's interest in your activities. You might be acting a little bit selfish right now, but you've got to keep the fairy a secret! You don't really know why, but you just gotta!

"T-to visit...someone...,"you stutter, trying to be as vague as possible. While Natsu just stares at you for a while, onyx eyes piercing and making you feel the slightest discomfort.

It's when he grins, exposing his strangely pointed teeth, and says," OK! I'll go with you then!" that you feel your heart skip. You're glad he wants to hang out with you, of all people, but then you're also feeling a bit apprehensive that Mavis might not like visitors.

But you don't know how not to tell him no, so you weakly smile, and the two of you begin walking towards the town square. Soon though, the both of you are joined by a redhead as well as a boy who has begun to remove his shirt.

"Oh? And where are we heading today, Zeref-kun?" Erza politely asks you, guessing that you haven't done anything to earn her hostility. Natsu answers in your place,"He's going to visit a friend of his!"

"Really? Might it be alright if Gray and I accompany you as well?" She's being so nice, you really can't help but say yes, and they begin keeping pace with you too.

"I still haven't forgiven you for this morning, Flame Brain...,"Gray starts, shooting a glare at Natsu, who responds in kind,"Wasn't asking for it anyway, Stripper."

That was quite funny, actually, as you recall the morning. Gray had been spread-eagle in all his naked glory, everything out for the world to see...

It had been hilariously loud...

Just as they began to butt heads, Erza puts her foot down,"_Boys_...,"and the two hook their arms around the other's shoulder acting as if they were the best of friends in the world. The deadly right hook of Erza was certainly something to fear, this you have witnessed. But you can't help the smile as you all trot down the cobble street, past all the vendors of the previous day.

* * *

"Wait...please...,"you hold your hands up to the trio, as you've arrived in front of the old tent that you were led to yesterday, leaving them to ask,"Why?"

You're a little scared to have brought them here without Mavis's invitation, honestly. So you answer back,"She doesn't...know that I've brought other's over...she might not be happy...to..."

"I understand. We invited ourselves along without any thought towards your friend. I deeply apologize. You may hit me in retribution,"Erza states, puffing her chest out, ready to take a hit from you, which you, flustered, try to turn down,"N-no, no! That's okay! I'm not mad at you or anything!" your stuttering reassurance reaches her, and the redhead stands down, while you give a slight sigh of relief,"Just...let me talk with her for a bit..."

They all nod in understanding, which you gratefully take as you enter the old tent once more.

As you make sure the flap closes behind you, you check all around, only to see the the odd rocking chair, along with a couple of old pieces of furniture as well as a few odd trinkets about the room. Until she twirls in from the back, coming through a bright purple curtain that he somehow hadn't noticed before. She's glowing in all her fairy glory, and while you wish you could stand there and just admire her ethereality, you remember the friends you've left outside, and guilt slides itself onto your expression. She takes notice, and asks you,

_What is the matter, Zeref-chan?_

To which your reply is a sad explanation of,"I'm sorry...some of my...friends followed me to you...I understand if you're mad at me now..."

_YOU BROUGHT FRIENDS!?_

Her reaction is almost comical, if you weren't the tiniest bit afraid you might have actually laughed. Your guilt is starting to feel heavier and heavier, until her giddy trills of giggles reach you, and you're staring at her levitating form twirling around in her merriment.

_Oh, how wonderful! I haven't entertained a lot of people in such a long time! Ahh, this is going to be wonderful! Thanks so much, Zeref-chan!_

Meanwhile you're standing there dumbfounded, because you really have no idea of what just happened. You thought for sure she would be mad, but she seems just like one of the older girls of the orphanage who's usually overexcited about the weirdest things.

_J-just a moment! Let me get ready first!_

She stutters, flitting about the tent until she finally settles on the rocking chair, shimmering back into the old woman's form and fidgeting to get comfortable.

_...Well? Go on, Zeref-chan! Let them in! Ahh, stories are so much more fun with more friends!_

And she easily slips into the role she's made for herself, leaving you to realize that she is in no way upset with you, in fact, she seems rather ecstatic. Your own smile spreads across your face, as you rush to the tent flap. Erza has had both of the usually rowdy boys quiet, and in your excitement you call out,"Come on in, I want you to meet someone!"

* * *

_Ara~ what cute kids!_

She's really fawning over them, stars and everything, and they over her; her grandmother act really hitting the bar.

"Thank you, Mavis Baa-san. I would have hated to intrude on your day with out your permission," Erza's overly strict speech taking over as she apologizes for her and the other two.

_It's all fine, sweetness. And no need to speak so formal with me, you sound just like a knight I knew once..._

You watch as Erza's face lights up, while you're thinking 'Oh darn it, she's about to start...'

"O-obaa-san! Y-y-you knew a knight!? What was he like!? Was he strong, or cool, o-or or-!"

_Calm down young one, and yes...And **she** was quite a beauty, a long time ago many had given her the name of Titania, do you know who that is?_

"Sh-she!?" You can clearly tell Erza's in her own little world now. Good for her you figure, she'll get some nice stories of girl knights, like what she wants to be one day

They all try very hard to think of what the name meant or who it belonged to, and you're curious as well. Erza speaks up after a long time of serious thought," Titania...isn't she the Queen of Fairies?"

_Not quite...but close enough! _

"Would you tell us!? Please, please, PLEASE!?" Erza had clasped her hands together, starry-eyed and begging.

_I'd be glad to, Little Titania. Just not today, I actually have another story in mind for you all today..._

* * *

He was usually alone..._  
_

The word would make a weird twinge in his heart, but there was no one for him to ask about it, or figure the feeling out.

He was alone.

But that was the name they had given him, right?

Little Lonely Devil...

Because he was, in fact, small, he's been a demon since, forever he thinks, and he was definitely lonely.

He'd tried to make friends once, but others either taunted and mocked him, or they cried and screamed at him. He even attempted a second time, only for it to end up like the first, discarded and cast out.

No one wanted to be friends with him.

So he sat alone, the fields he called home slowly dying in the same way he was. From the inside out.

A dandelion is plucked from the waves of drying grass, and he blows the fluffs of seeds from the stem, a meaningless wish is made.

.

.

.

He doesn't remember how long time had passed him for, only that it was going by.

He doesn't even notice the bright red Dragon sitting over him until he realizes it is almost unbearably hot.

Shocked inky black is looking into bright onyx, as well as taking in the shocking pink the dragon has for hair.

He smiles at the Lonely Devil, and asks casually," Nee~, do ya wanna play? I know a fun game the two of us could do!"

The Little Devil can only stare at the Dragon in wonder, because he's just asked the one question he has been wanting to hear for the longest time ever.

"...Y-yeah...," his voice is barely audible to where he almost doesn't hear himself. But that's not important any more, because the Dragon is teaching him a hand game.

It isn't long before they are interrupted by the Yuki Otoko, the snow boy, who is yelling at the Dragon for leaving in the middle of their spar, while he seems to be removing his robe without noticing that he's stripping. And they're playing a different clapping game now.

Once again they are interrupted by the Scarlet Knight, crimson hair gleaming as she makes up a new game for all four of them to play.

After that, more and more people continued to join the Devil, the Dragon, the Yuki Otoko, and the Scarlet Knight.

Soon, a pretty Stardust Princess played a game with them as well, followed by the Fallen King, and the Mizu Onna.

Even more people began to join them, a Trio of Shifter siblings, the Thunder Boy, a Spirit Eater, a Wine Nymph, a Stone Pixie, a Knowledge Sprite and a Page Sprite, another Dragon made of Iron, a Snake Child, a Tree Nymph, the Sandman, even another Dragon of the Skies, another Yuki Otoko, the Time Child, a Heart Link, the Graviton Girl, the Neko Onna, an Angel, the Poison Boy, even more Dragons, twins of Black and White, and a second Stardust Princess...and many many more came to him, and joined in the now larger hand game.

When the Fairy showed up, she told the Devil that he had blown her dandelion apart when she heard the wish. The once meaningless wish that came true.

He didn't realize that the flower had belonged to her, but the Fairy only tutted him, saying she'll gladly forgive him if she would be allowed to play with all of them.

The Little Devil wasn't so lonely anymore.

* * *

You are smiling when she finishes. You can tell it's about you, and you smile even brighter, because it sounds like she's telling you not to worry, that you'll make even more friends to play with.

Not long after that day, eventually more and more people start following you to the Fairy's Story Tent. A blonde girl who is always being pulled by Natsu, who reminds him of starlight, the silent blue-haired boy with the strange mark down the right side of his face, and the gloomy girl with wavy cornflower hair who is staring after Gray, as well as her older brother who is covered in metal piercings, and many more of the town children who follow you and the disguised Fairy.

Time and time again, she tells the most wonderful stories. She's given you a special task, however.

_Fairy tales aren't just made up stories, Zeref-chan. In them, there is at least some truth. There really was a dragon keeping the princess in the tower, there really was a beauty who was put to sleep, and there really was a mermaid who loved one she wasn't supposed to. But was the dragon really keeping the princess from the prince, or was he protecting her from harm? Was the beauty asleep, or cursed until the king righted his wrongs? And did the mermaid really just turn into seafoam, or did she give herself to keep her love from dying?_

You don't really know the answers to her questions. She asks one more as she holds her hand out to you,

_Would you like to find out?_

You gladly take her hand, and try to make sense of the Tailes she's given you.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I hope you all enjoy what I am about to start... Please R&amp;R, only constructive criticism is welcome! Minna ga DAISUKI~!


	2. Glancing Back

A/N: Heyo! Just a little bit of history for the Fairy Tailes AU! Enjoy the best you can!

* * *

Glancing Back...

The dark swirls around you, folding, stretching, straining, thickening, creeping, searching...always searching...

All is interrupted though, as soon as _she_ has found a crevice of which to sneak into. Again. She is blinding, luminous, glowing with a purity that you could only hope to match in your disgustingly dim opposition. She blinds you and you loathe her for it.

"What are you doing here..._Mavis_?"

Her shine is harsh, angry almost, and it drives your comforting darkness out of your space, giving you the strangest sensation, a feeling that you almost reach out to grasp before remembering the stinging repulsion of her energy colliding with your being. It hurts. It hurts, and even though she doesn't intend it to, it does, and you very much wish to strike back. Not really though...

_**"I had believed it proper to bring the matter of your children running amok to your attention...Zeref. As well as to let you know that if you do not take action soon, then I will."**_

Her voice is still the same; despite her more childlike appearance, her voice rings in a sweet rich alto, a timeless melody that holds more wisdom and secrets that might as well forever remain a mystery. You hear it in all it's clarity that you almost don't hear the actual context of her words.

"Is that so...?"

Your eyes close, though you can still see her brightness peering through your lids, now rosy pale in color. See her brightness radiate through everything she's made of, her skin, her ever so so _green_ eyes, her palest gold flaxen hair that falls to her ankles in rolling waves, her delicate, breakable wings with all her lovely patterns inscribed throughout their length. She is beautifully glorious; so much that you want to just envelope her in your darkness until she has completely gone out, like a candle. And yet, you don't want to, because her brightness is pretty.

"Really, now...It would have to be something much more than that for _you_ to be bothered about it-"

**_"They are trying to cut my Tailes. Trying to sever bonds that shouldn't ever be broken apart. I can only intervene so much-"_**

"Despite all your grand brightness, Fairy Queen? I had thought _you_ more skilled than that," You cut in, uncaring for her concerns.

**_"You already know...," _**her answer ever harsh on your blackened, non-existent heart, which twists painfully from her words. You almost wish to go back to that moment...but it is far too late for glancing backwards, this you know as well.

"Well...why not let them break? See if your _bonds_ truly are as _forever_ meant to be as you believe. They could be, and maybe could not be...how about we truly leave this for Fate, _Fairy Queen Mavis_?...," Internally you wince at your own words, you know full well of the sting it leaves at her. And recoil she does, which as she moves back makes it a little easier on your squinting eyes.

As you both piercingly stare down at each other, your black eyes full of _nothing_ and her vibrant green full of _everything_, yet her expression softens first.

_**"Zeref...why did it all turn out like this? There is no use in us fighting like this, all it will cause is great sadness upon us both. Why can't we just go back...to how everything used to be? Why...?"**_

You desperately want to _feel_ the sadness, you wish you could feel _anything_ right now. But it's too late for that, too. It's too late for anything, and there is no turning back. Because everything is already ruined, and it's all your fault and no matter what she says, no matter how much she says she forgives you, _there is no going back!_ Because it's all your..._your_ fault...that _she's_...

"You already know, Mavis...," the feelings you wish to express in those words never surface, and your voice sounds hollow and empty and lifeless,"There is no going back anymore. All we can do is continue...," your hand comes up in a lazy and empty gesture,"...this useless farce. Besides, your _precious_ _bonded_ children will keep coming back, will they not?"

**_"They've already taken it too far! They have gone rampant, destruction and mass genocide upon this world. And your foolish Kyouka, she's ruining that poor girls soul! She could have been fine without your damn Etherious' tainted sins affecting her mind and body! And my...my sweet, sweet Titania...poor sweet Titania...cursed to dream of everlasting darkness...and yet...you..."_**

Her mask has returned, and she all but gives you the _darkest_ glare she can bring herself to, her most contradicting look that surely promises the end for all that would oppose her.

**_"You..._**

**_...Is that how this game is played then, Devil King Zeref? You understand what may come of this?"_**

As she questions you, your smile is dark, yet the most emotion you've been able to show for a long, long time,"By all means," Your darkness begins to push back against her, forcing her out of your silent fortress," Do your worst, _My_ _Lady_."

And with your smug mock of a bow, your own energy colliding with hers, she leaves in a fit of anger, leaves you alone once again.

Alone in the dark, in the crawling, folding, straining, stretching, searching, _consuming_ dark.

Consuming...always consuming...

* * *

A/N: Yay! A little more history on AU Mavis and Zeref! Please read this first before you read the other Tailes, coming soon to FFN!

Please Read &amp; Review, it makes me happy to see that this has actually been looked at, and favored and followed, but above all, a review will make me have a MOE burst followed by a MOE nosebleed and much squealing. Thank You!


End file.
